A typical computer system includes a central processing unit, input/output devices, and memory. The central processing unit (CPU) may include logical and arithmetic processing circuits, and may also include a high speed memory for instructions and data being immediately used by the CPU. Additional memory is used to store additional instructions and data used by the computer system, and the memory may be of a volatile or non-volatile form, and be of various types, depending on cost, access speed, storage capacity, access time and throughput considerations. Overall, the amount of memory in a computer system often substantially exceeds the quantity of instructions or data that are accessed by the CPU on a short term basis.